


The Journey

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [11]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Other, POV Jensen, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat





	The Journey

  
They looked up at Alec, hanging upside down like a bat and Jensen just shook his head. 

“Let me guess,” Dean asked as he walked closer to Alec.  “You did all this super special training, and you can hang upside down for so much longer than us, and it’s so important to special missions, and blah blah blah…”

Jensen grinned at the light exchange.  He didn’t know why Alec was hanging upside down from the ladder that led up the ventilation outlet but it was obvious from the smile on his face that Dean’s reaction was something along the lines of what he’d been waiting for.

“Come on Dean, don’t you want to see what I can do upside down?”

“Pass,” Dean said shortly.

Alec pouted out his lower lip, which might have looked adorable if he had someone else’s face, but Jensen knew he himself never looked adorable and he couldn’t attribute that to any of his lovers either.  “You don’t know what you’re missing, Dean.” Alec insisted.

Dean laughed.  “You think watching you upside down is that exciting?  You’ve got the voyeuristic streak, not me.”

“Oh yeah?”

Dean smirked because it was true and they all knew it.  Dean was the exhibitionist.  Alec was the voyeur. He must have made some noise because then Alec was looking at him, his grin even wider. 

“Jensen,” he called.

“How the hell do I always get dragged into these things?” he asked.  “Don’t answer that,” followed a second later with the audible sound of both his lovers closing their mouths.  “What do you want Alec?”

“Come here.”

He shook his head but he was already pushing away from the wall where he’d been listening to the two of them snark at one another.

“Yeah?”

He was standing right in front of Alec then, which was really odd since their lips were at the same height and it made it really awkward to look him in the eye.

Alec didn’t appear to have that issue though because as soon as Jensen was close enough he reached out and pulled him close.  A thumb stroked across his temple and then Alec’s lips were pressed to his.  It was an odd kiss, an odd angle but there was something about the unexpectedness of it that pushed a button or two for Jensen.  His lips parted and he turned his head, trying for a better angle as he slid his tongue into Alec’s mouth.  Alec groaned into it and Jensen gripped his head, holding him just right.

He’d almost forgotten about Dean until he heard the slight moan from his as well.  Apparently Alec wasn’t the only one with a voyeuristic kink after all. 

He continued to lick and suck and Alec’s lips, at his tongue, until Alec finally pulled back.  “Jesus, Jensen,” Alec panted slightly.

Jensen laughed at the breathlessness in Alec’s voice.  “And here I thought Manticore taught you about stamina.”

Dean let out a sharp bark of laughter and Alec’s eyes looked saucer-wide.  “Stamina?” 

Jensen took a few steps back, smiling at the outrage in Alec’s face, and the promise in his voice.  He didn’t wait for Alec to find a way down, but made a run for it through the halls.   With Alec’s speed he’d probably still beat him to the bed, but it was all about the journey right?  No matter if Jensen won or lost this race, he still got Alec in the end.

 

 


End file.
